Oppositeverse: The Child Genius
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Seno is a young teenage genius who hates the fact that he lost the chance to have a childhood. So he's making up for lost time in the present. However, when he begins to run into Sekirei and becomes Ashikabi, will he still be able to act like a child or will he have to accept that that part of his life is over, and he needs to grow up? OC/Harem. 2nd in Oppositeverse
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey, so I decided that I need to start all my shared universes if I'm ever going to get anywhere close to done. Devil Duelistverse has three fics out so far, SGAverse has two, and Oppositeverse has one. So as you can see, it is behind the other two. I decided that I'll start the next Oppositeverse fic.**  
 **I don't own Sekirei**

 **Chapter 1**

Seno sighed as he brought his arm up to hide his face from the sunlight. He hated going out on sunny days. His skin was too fair, and he usually ended up with a sunburn. His mother had always told him it was because he was a red head since they were known to burn instead of tan. So he dyed his hair black to try and fix that problem. His mom was not happy about that. When he tried to get his hair back to normal, it ended up becoming a weird mishmash of black and red.

Since then, most people have thought of him as a delinquent even though one look at anything other than his hair made it obvious that he wasn't. He wasn't that tall, standing at about 4'11-5'. He was rather skinny and had large child-like eyes. His skin was very pale thanks to staying in and watching anime a lot (he was a huge otaku). He had a very shy demeanor and was not good at talking with new people. He blamed this on his childhood. However, he had no problem talking with fellow otakus. He didn't know what it was that made it so easy to talk with them, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Seno looked left and right to see if a car was coming before he rushed across the street. His mother wanted him to get a jug of milk and get home. He was beginning to miss school. All he had to do was sit at home, get groceries for his mom, and watch anime. While he was a huge fan of anime, it was beginning to get a little old watching the same old anime over and over again. While most people saw him as a small delinquent child, he was actually 15 years old, and he had already graduated high school.

He was a very studious child when he was younger and thanks to this, he had advanced through school rather quickly, but as he got older, he began to realize how big of a mistake he had made as a child. He gave up his childhood just to learn more? What kind of trade off is that for a child. At age 10, he began to study less and just continued school at a normal pace while reverting to a childish, anime-loving version of himself. Sena hated that he loss the chance to be a child because he loved to read big books.

He's transferred that love to reading manga. People couldn't stand being around him half of the time because of how childish he acts. He didn't blame those people though. If he was a normal person, he would avoid him to, but Seno wanted to be a child again. He thrived on acting childish. It was the only way he could experience what he lost. When he grew older, he would start to act older, but until then... "Hi!" Seno yelled as he waved excitedly at a local woman that he usually met when going on a grocery errand.

The woman smiled and waved back before continuing on her way while Seno turned his head back around with a large smile on his face. _"Okay! Just got to get that milk, and I can head back and watch some anime! Nothing bad should happen, I mean it's just getting milk. What could happen?"_ Seno thought to himself with a large smile on his face. He turned the corner and continued on his way while he began skipping. The people around him just stared at him in confusion or rolled their eyes. Most people were used to the teenage, child-acting genius that lived on their street.

"Maybe if I get home in time then I can catch another episode of Dragon Ball Super!" Seno happily yelled as he began to sprint down the sidewalk. As he ran, he could feel a set of eyes on him so he glanced over his shoulder at one of the skyscrapers that cast a shadow over his small neighborhood. The silhouette of a woman with a ponytail and katana was standing at the top of the building. This wasn't the first time this has happened, but it never stopped the chill that he felt go down his back when he saw her.

He continued his sprint until he reached the small grocery store at the end of the street that he lived on. He put his hands in his pockets as he skipped on in and headed to the dairy section in the back of the store. He began whistling the opening song of the current season of Dragon Ball Super. As he walked back there, he noticed a woman in what he could only guess was cosplay...although the claws on her gauntlets certainly looked real enough.

He got a better look at her and took in her attire. She has grey hair that she wore in a disheveled fashion, a tattered dark kimono with bandages wrapped around her form underneath, a studded choker, and narrow eyes. "Hm she must dressed like a character from one of those darker animes. I wonder which one though, hm...oh well! I need to get some milk and head home. I have to get back to my anime!" Seno happily announced as he continued walking while going back to whistling. This caught the attention of the woman though as she turned her head in his direction.

Seno walked over to the cold section and pulled a jug out of the milk section. "Oh yeah! Lowfat milk! Kaa-san might hate it, but I love it!" Seno happily announced as he turned around to head to the counter only to stop when he saw the woman from earlier standing within 7 inches of his self. He might act like a child, but he still had a problem with people that he did not know standing so close to him. He felt a slight blush pepper his cheeks as he saw that he was eye level with her rather developed bust.

"I know that tune you were whistling. You're a fan of Dragon Ball Super?" the woman asked him. Seno peeked down at the claws on her gauntlets and felt slightly concerned for his safety, but...the fact she was so excited over talking about DBS...

"You know I am! Who's your favorite characters?! Mine are Goku and Goten. I know Goten is an unlikely choice for most people, but I don't know. I just enjoy his childishness!" Seno happily proclaimed while smiling brightly at her. The woman just kept her stoic face before smiling.

"My personal faves are Vegeta and Piccolo, although I like Chi-Chi as well. Her personality reminds me of a...I guess you could say 'friend' of mine. I haven't met another fan before. The people I live with are either adrenaline junkies, stuffy people in suits, or loud lolis. Heh, I wish she was here. I love seeing that tick mark appear on her forehead," the woman told Seno who frowned in response to her answer which the caught the woman offguard.

"Vegeta sucks! Goku is the best!" Seno yelled angrily before sticking his tongue out catching the girl even more offguard. She quickly glared back at the small teenager and brought her gauntlet up. "You better take that back. Goku is just a childish powerhouse that only defeats the villains because he's the main character," the woman growled out, but Seno stood his ground.

"Screw Vegeta, Goku trained his butt off to get as strong as he is now! In the Namek Saga, Vegeta went with a cheap way to get stronger! Plus Vegeta whines when he doesn't get the chance to kill the villain like how he complained when Goku killed Frieza after Whis reversed time!" Seno yelled out while throwing his arms up and down, keeping a tight grip on the jug of milk. The woman crossed her arms under her bust and narrowed her eyes.

"Vegeta was cheated and everyone knows it. He's the best, and he always will be," the woman proclaimed as she moved her face in closer to Seno's, lightning almost literally sparking between the two. They continued this for a few moments before they pulled back laughing.

"Wow, I haven't had another otaku to talk with for a long time. I'm Oyamada, Seno. You are?" Seno introduced himself while asking for her name in response. The woman smirked before saying, "Haihane, nice to meet you Oyamada-san." Seno quickly brought his finger up and wagged it in her face while giving her a disapproving glance.

"No, no, no, that's not right. Call me Seno or Seno-kun. All otaku friends should refer to each other in a familiar fashion," Seno happily declared as he began walking to the counter while motioning for Haihane to follow him. He got up to the register, paid for the milk, and got his change back before looking back over to Haihane.

"I need to head home now, but I'd love to speak with you again. Can I have your phone number?" he asked her causing her to widen her eyes slightly before a teasing smirk danced across her lips.

"Oh my Seno- _kun_ , asking for my phone number? We just met plus I think I'm a little too old for you. How old are you? 10?" Haihane asked in a teasing voice, hiding a chuckle as Seno's cheeks puffed out in anger.

"I'm 15! You're right, you are too old for me baa-chan! With that grey hair, you must be what 50? I was just trying to be nice, hmph I'll see you later," Seno angrily yelled before heading out the store leaving a shocked and upset Haihane standing there. She slowly brought her hands up to her head.

"I don't look 50 do I?...Oh I'm bleeding," she mumbled out as she forgot that her gauntlets were still on. She quickly wiped the blood off on her sleeve before running out the door to catch up with Seno only to stop when she spotted a woman standing in front of her with her hand on a hilt. "Oh Karasuba-sama...w-what are you doing here?" Haihane asked the woman as fear creeped on her face.

Karasuba smirked as she glanced back at the still fuming Seno who was heading down the street. "Oh I just wanted to check on something. What are you doing here? We're suppose to be winged in a few days so I figured you'd be spending time back at the tower watching as much anime as you can before we begin going on missions," Karasuba questioned Haihane who's eyes darted to the side. Karasuba's smirk widened as she took a step closer to Haihane who stepped back. "Could it be that you felt a reaction coming from around here so you decided to come and find the person? What to good to be winged to Natsuo?" Karasuba asked Haihane who began chuckling nervously.

"No~ I just wanted to see if this neighborhood had any good manga or anime for sale. They didn't so I was just on my way back," Haihane said as she quickly came up with a story on the spot. Karasuba's eyes narrowed before she grabbed her katana and pulled it out.

"Stay away from Seno-kun, he's mine," Karasuba threatened as she quickly moved behind Haihane with her katana pressed against Haihane's neck. Haihane forced herself to not gulp from the close contact. Karasuba growled before pulling away and looking over at the frightened cashier who was hiding behind the counter. "You call this in to the cops, I'll find you," she threatened him before glaring at Haihane one last time and heading out of the store.

Haihane collapsed to the ground in fear as she watched Karasuba leave. "I didn't know she had someone picked out...I feel sorry for Seno-kun...but that feeling I got when I was around him...should I?" Haihane whispered to herself as she looked down.

* * *

 _With Seno_

"Hmph mean woman, trying to be friends with her, but she makes fun of my height...*sigh* what else is new," Seno muttered to himself as he continued his trek back to his home. He was excited to meet another otaku, but she just had to make fun of his height. That was sensitive issue for him. He was told he wasn't going to grow any taller thanks to some genetic he inherited from his mother who was also short. He kept mumbling to himself with his head down as he continued on his way when suddenly he bumped into someone causing the two to fall to the ground with the person falling on top of him.

"Ow...sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Seno apologized shyly as he looked up at the woman who was on top of him. She was a rather tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white tight belly-top with a strange symbol on it and exposing a lot of cleavage from her rather large breasts that were larger than Haihane's if he had to guess. He looked over and saw that she had long, dark gloves, stockings that were held by a garter over a pair of bloomers and thigh length boots. She was very attractive, but at the moment she looked quite ticked off.

"You little twerp watch where you're going! I'm going to be late getting back to Higa-sama thanks to you. You better be happy that you aren't an Ashikabi otherwise you'd be dead right now!" the woman yelled angrily as she jumped back to her feet and glared at the scared Seno. She huffed before running down the street confusing Seno who watched her run away. He sighed as he noticed that the milk jug had fallen to the ground and busted open.

"Great...kaa-chan is going to kill me," Seno mumbled as he stood up and picked up the jug remains, tossing them in a nearby trashcan. He put his hands in his pockets and decided to take the long way home so he wouldn't have to deal with his mother's anger.

As he walked home, he passed an alley where Seno heard a girl's scream followed by a bright light. He looked over and gasped as he saw two large wings of light emerge from a girl's back who was being kissed by some shady man. This...this was like an anime! Seno's eyes began sparkling...until the man pulled back and slapped the woman who was crying on the ground. "There now you're mine you bitch!" the man yelled in triumph shocking Seno.

"No...no...now I'll never get to be with my destined Ashikabi..." the woman muttered; however, Seno heard her and began questioning the situation that was going on. The woman clearly wasn't human considering what he just witnessed, and the fact that she was crying probably means that this man just forced her into some situation that she didn't want to be part of...at least not with him.

"Get over it you bitch! Now give me that MBI card you Sekirei carry around so I can start buying some stuff. Plus we'll have some fun later tonight," the man said while licking his lips as his eyes scanned the poor girl's body. Seno felt his blood boiling at this. The girl was probably a few years older than him, and she was being treated like this? Sure she might not be human, but she doesn't deserve this. What could he do though, beat him in a game of chess? Out smart him in an anime trivia quiz? He was clearly not strong enough to over power the guy...than again.

Seno looked around and smirked as he spotted something that could help him take this guy down. He stepped into the alley and started walking in the guy's direction. "Hey bastard! Step away from the girl. She clearly doesn't like you!" he shouted with a fierce glare on his face. This was clearly not a good time to act like a child, and he knew that. The two looked over at Seno, and they had different reactions.

"Hahaha! Some little brat has come to your rescue huh? Get out of here kid!" the man yelled angrily while the girl just began whimpering in fear for herself and the person who has come to help her. Seno flinched at the man's voice, but he didn't relent as he kept walking in the man's direction. The man just grinned as he began walking towards Seno; however, the girl felt something come over her as she jumped and grabbed the man by the arm.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'm yours now so you don't have to-oof!" she let out as he smacked her away. Seno's glared intensified as he continued walking towards the man.

"Back off bitch! Let me show this kid some manners!" he yelled before turning towards him, "Wait I recognize you. You're that child genius that they talked about a few years back. Some kid who could have graduated from a university at the age of 8, but threw it away to become an otaku. Wow you're pathetic! It looks like you haven't grown from then either!" Seno just grunted in annoyance at the dig at his height, but he kept walking towards the man.

The man smirked as he finally got within striking distance of Seno. He brought his fist up and swung it at Seno. Seno quickly ducked under the incoming strike, wrapped his arms around the man's legs, and threw all his strength and weight into rolling backwards while making the man fall and roll with him. The two continued rolling until they ended up near the entrance of the alley. Seno quickly jumped to his feet before the man could grab him.

"Get back here you brat!" the man yelled as he jumped after Seno who kept dodging as best as he could before ending up where he wanted. The man jumped at him again, but Seno reacted quickly. He pulled on his gloves before grabbing onto a loose power line that was lying near the entrance. He grabbed the man's arm with his other hand just as the man reached him. Seno grit his teeth as he felt the electricity flow through his arms and torso before heading out the other arm and into the man who began screaming in pain as he was electrocuted.

Seno continued holding onto him for a couple of minutes until the man collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap of useless burnt flesh. Seno let go of the power line allowing his arms to fall to his side limply as he waited for the feeling to come back. "Thank god I brought those gloves with me today," he muttered under his breath before he walked over to the girl who was holding her cheek.

"Hey are you okay? Come on, lets get out of here and call the cops before he wakes up," Seno told her softly under his breath. Now was not the time to act shyly or like a child. This woman was clearly very fragile at the moment so he knew he needed to approach her calmly.

She looked up at him and inspected him before tackling him to the ground and wrapping him in a hug while crying in his shoulder. "Um...hehe, I like a hug as much as the next guy, but what's this for?" Seno asked her only for her to continue crying.

After a few moments, her crying turned into soft sobs which gave Seno the chance to push her back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Are you okay miss?" he asked her. She just nodded her head as she kept crying. Seno sighed in relief at that since it seemed like the man had hit her pretty hard.

"That's good. Why don't we go call the cops on this guy so he can go rot in prison? How's that sound?" Seno asked her. She looked at him before crying again as she began to shake her head no which confused him. He was about to ask why only for her to cut him.

"I can't...he-he's my Ashikabi. I have to stay with him even if I don't want to...even though he forced himself on me...I'll never be able to find my true Ashikabi now," she explained as she began crying again. Seno ingested this information as he began thinking at an incredibly fast pace.

 _"So I'm guessing an Ashikabi is a type of soul mate for whatever kind of race this girl is; however, it seems that they can be forced into being connected to these people even if they aren't the Ashikabi meant for them. So it was basically like she was just raped by this man! Can I not help her?!"_ Seno thought while glaring at the man's unconscious form while wrapping his arms around her tightly. He didn't realize that he was doing it, but the girl did as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Seno fumed at the man without realizing that some type of blue light was emanating from his fingertips and infusing themselves into the girl surprising her. She felt a type of pain hit her which caused her to let out a small yelp before feeling something...unlock in her. The next thing she knew, she was pinning this mysterious boy to a wall. "Um what is this about? Did I do something?" Seno asked in slight fear from the red, blank stare she had on her face.

"My Ashikabi...I found him," she muttered under her lips as she moved forward. Before he could question what she meant since that waste of space was suppose to be her Ashikabi, the girl overlapped his lips with her own. Her shining, blue wings shot out from her back again, except this time they were much brighter and much larger. Seno felt many, many emotions flow through him during this, but he couldn't deny that he liked the kiss. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before she pulled back.

"Number 84, Yashima. Let the Hammer of my soul, protect my Ashikabi from harm," Yashima told him before collapsing into his arms. Seno just sat there in shock, confused as confused can be.

* * *

 _Over head_

Karasuba glared angrily at the sight of Yashima winging herself to Seno. "Why that little-...it's okay. I'll handle things in the future. Seno-kun...just wait. I'm coming for you," she said as she jumped away.

 **And end! Phew! I hope you all like this chapter! So yes, one of Seno's Ashikabi abilities allow him to break forced wingings even though he doesn't realize it yet. Plus what's this, Karasuba has her sights set on him? Oo, he better look out!**  
 **Now, I'd like some suggestions for his flock. As you can see, being winged doesn't matter so you can suggest anybody.**  
 **Minato will be in this fic; however, he will have one Sekirei.**  
 **I hope you liked this fic and will continue to read it as it is updated.**  
 **I know Yashima's thing isn't what I put down, but I forgot what is was so I made one up. Be prepared to see more of this in the future.**

 **Flocks:**  
 **Seno: Yashima, (WIP)**

 **Minato: Older Kusano (16)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo...I don't really have an excuse for not updating this fic. I've updated the other Oppositeverse fics. Sekirei is one of my favorite manga to. Well I hope this chapter makes up for the insane wait.**  
 **I do not own Sekirei, just Seno and any other OCs I that appear in this fic (if I make anymore)**

 **Chapter 2**

Seno just sat there in shock as he held the unconscious Yashima in his arms. His mind was too shocked at what just happened for him to really have a thought, serious or childish. The situation called for his more serious persona to stay out, but...a beautiful girl had just kissed, and his childish self wanted to burst out in excitement. Thankfully, his natural shyness smashed the excitement down before it could come out. He could see the kiss continuously play out in his mind over and over again which caused his blush to grow larger and larger.

Hearing Yashima make a slight moaning sound while in his arms caused Seno to snap back to reality. This allowed him to start thinking of what could have just happened.

 _"Okay so if I recall correctly, she said that she was forced into some kind of 'contract' or 'bond' with that scum. So if I had to guess, the wings of light coming off her when I spotted them earlier was the sign of this. She had stated that this 'bond' was permanent. If that is true then why did those wings appear behind her when she kissed me? Did she somehow break the bond with him by kissing me? *Sigh* I guess I'll have to wait for this answer for when she wakes up. What did she say her name was...I think she said Yashima right before passing out. So Yashima-san...or chan I guess since we are now stuck with each other,"_ Seno finished his thinking while looking back down at Yashima. He frowned at the bruise on her cheek.

Seno slowly took off his gloves and placed them back in his pocket before placing his arms under Yashima. Gritting his teeth, Seno rose off the ground and held the girl. The sight would be quite humorous to any passing citizens considering the size difference between the two individuals. Seno groaned quietly while cursing how weak he was. "Now I can see why kaa-chan tells me to stop watching so much anime and work out...doesn't mean I'll do it hehe," Seno chuckled as he let his childish self take back over.

Seno headed down the alleyway, pausing temporarily to kick the unconscious man in the stomach, and began to head back to his house. Seno ignored all the looks that he was getting by people as he walked by them. He had began to imagine what kinds of anime to watch after getting back home and making sure that Yashima is okay. The second that Yashima entered his mind made him realize that he now had someone that he could introduce the magic of anime to! The smile on his face grew three times larger at this realization, and he kicked his running into high gear.

As he ran down the sidewalk, Karasuba watched him from a nearby rooftop with a large smirk on her face. "That's right...get used to Sekirei Seno-kun, and then I'll take her out and you'll be mine. Heh, I'm going to be winged by Natsuo-san in a few days. Our agreement is still in effect after all, but you don't have to worry Seno-kun...I know you can take care of the pesky bond when the time comes for us to come together," Karasuba chuckled after she finished talking. Hearing the MBI phone she carried around begin to ring caused her to scoff in annoyance before turning around.

Glancing back at Seno, she smirked one last time before rushing back to MBI Headquarters to see what the idiot in charge wanted. Her last look at Seno caused her anger to raise though as she saw him holding Yashima tightly. Lets hope no one at MBI ticks her off when she arrives.

* * *

 _Oyamada Residence_

Tohru Oyamada was the young mother of the Famous Child Genius, Seno Oyamada. Standing at 5'1, Tohru had long brown hair wrapped in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore glasses with a small MBI logo on the side. She wore a long blue dress that hugged her figure quite well and showed off her rather large bust to the embarrassment of Seno whenever they went out and men checked her out in plain sight. Thankfully she was too innocent most of the time to realize this. To finish her outfit, she was wearing slippers thanks to being in their house.

Her husband had died when Seno was just a small child. This was what lead Seno to begin his many years of studying and skipping grades as a child. His father was a well known scientist who worked at the MBI and was said to be the fourth smartest person who worked there right after Minaka, Takami, and Takehito. There was an accident at MBI one day, and all they heard was that it resulted in his death. This devastated Tohru and Seno. Wanting to make his father proud, he had decided to follow in his father's footsteps.

It made Tohru sad to see her happy son become withdrawn and more stoic as his studying took over his life. She tried to be happy and proud whenever Seno would win an award at school thanks to how smart he was becoming, but it scared her to see if her son was going to become an emotionless robot like most of the scientists she had seen whenever visiting her late husband at MBI. She didn't know what happened with her son when he turned 10, but she saw him begin to revert back to how he was before he lost his father.

After a few years, the two personalities in her son seemed to meld together just enough for Seno to act like a normal person his age, but she knew that he was still hiding his previous self somewhere deep down, and she was scared to see it again...even if his otaku tendacies got on her nerves at times. She loved her son more than anything, and she did not want anything awful to happen to him, mental or physical.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she began to tap her foot while a slight frown began to form. "I swear if Seno-kun had stopped to buy some more anime with the money I gave him, then he's going to get a real earful!" Tohru muttered while walking over to the stew that she was cooking. It was going to take awhile to finish so she had sent her son to pick up milk since she had noticed they were out. Humming to herself as she grabbed a carrot, she began cutting it into pieces to add to the stew.

The quiet in the house was quite nice as it wasn't a common thing thanks to her son never wearing headphones when watching anime in his room. She usually had to drown out the loud anime episodes with music or her own television. She wasn't exactly sure what got her son so interested in anime and manga in the first place, but she was happy that he had some sort of hobby. He didn't take it to weird extremes like some people she had ran into by accident on the streets.

She giggled at the memory of one incident of Seno running into one of those fans a few years ago. He had jumped into her arms in fright when the guy began acting crazy. It was very cute of him. A smile settled on her young looking face as some more happy Seno memories played in her mind.

As she moved to gently slide the carrot slices into the pot, she jumped in shock as she heard the door slam open. She turned around and held the kitchen knife over her chest as she quietly moved to the door to see if someone had just broken into her house. As she began to peek out the door, she screamed as she heard "Kaa-chan!" behind her. Turning around, she moved to cut the person only to hear a 'Whoa!' which instantly caught her attention.

"Oh my gosh! Seno-kun! I'm so sorry! You know not to bust into the house and sneak up on me!" Tohru began to scold her son after making sure she didn't cut him by accident. After seeing that he was okay, she noticed his lack of a jug of milk and was about to question him only for Seno to cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"Quick Kaa-chan! I need you to check on somebody!" Seno told her before dragging her out of the kitchen and to the living room. When they entered, she gasped at the sight of an unconscious girl sleeping on the couch with a large bruise on her cheek. Placing the knife on a desk nearby, she rushed over to the girl and began to check on the bruise to make sure that she was okay. Seno walked over to them and sat down on the floor while gently grabbing the girl's hand. Tohru had noticed this, but she decided to question it later.

After she finished the check up, she sighed in relief and turned to her son. "Seno-kun, other than the bruise, she appears to be just fine. Now while we let her rest, why don't you explain to me exactly why you brought a stranger home on your milk run," Tohru told her son who felt a cold chill go up his spine. While his mom was usually innocent and kind, she had her scary moments.

Sighing, he stood up and followed his mother back into the kitchen where he proceeded to explain the entire situation to her. He had chosen not to leave out a single detail since he was going to need some help with this whole 'bond' thing he has with Yashima now if his earlier guess turns out to be right.

His mother just kept nodding her head as he continued to explain everything to her. As soon as he finished, she didn't know whether to scold her son for making things up or believe him. She knew how smart her son was and considering the state the girl is in, something obviously happened and her son knew that he was going to need some kind of support or help if what he said was true. Seno also liked to hide things at times and would come up with fake facts to add into real facts to try and trick her when he wanted to do something by himself.

She crossed her arms and looked down at her son. "This is absolutely true correct? You are not lying whatsoever right? I find it hard to believe that the girl in the living room has some kind of powers. The abusing part I can believe since I know you would never strike a girl, but wings made of light bursting out from behind her after kissing you and this Ashikabi part? That is hard to believe Seno-kun," Tohru told her son who shook his head.

"I promise Kaa-chan. Everything I said was 100% true. I don't know exactly what is going on with Yashima, but apparently I am her 'Ashikabi,' and I have a feeling that something big is going to happen. I need all the help I can get," Seno told his mother who just closed her eyes and nodded while glancing to the side. Seno watched, waiting for her next response only to sweatdrop as she let a smile form on her face while bringing her hands together in delight.

"Well then I guess I have a daughter-in-law! If that bond is permanent then I'm going to guess it's like you're married to her now at least for whatever species she is! I can't believe my son got married at 15, I didn't even marry your father until I was 19. You better not give me grandkids until you are at least 20! You understand me, young man!" Tohru told her son while giving him a tough glare that scared Seno more than he's ever been scared before. Seeing him nod quickly changed her back to her happy self.

"I'm going to finish dinner. You watch after our new family member okay?" Tohru told Seno who nodded and turned to go back into the living room. After Seno left, Tohru's smile shrunk down as she began to continue making the stew.

"It looks like you finally have a friend Seno-kun. I'm so happy for you," Tohru whispered under her lips as she cooked.

* * *

 _Seno and Yashima_

Seno had stopped by his room to grab one of his One Piece manga volumes before walking back into the living room. He sat down on the floor in front of Yashima while she continued to sleep. Deciding to get his mind off everything that happened, he immersed himself into one of the longer manga series that he was invested in. He smiled at seeing the first page begin with Luffy having his trademark smile on. Luffy was his favorite character considering how childish he acts, but how successful he is as well.

He could also relate to how devastated Luffy felt after losing a family member. His father's death...it hurt him so badly. He was confused thanks to his age, but as he began to study and grow smarter, the worse he felt as he began to grasp more on the concept of death. So seeing a character like Luffy go through such an awful event, but still remain optimistic after recovering from it really drew him to the character.

Reading manga and watching anime. Experiencing the amazing stories in each series. It really made him dream about having the strength that the characters had. The life that the characters had. The ability to fulfill their dreams. Seno loved the otaku part of his life. No matter what happened, he knew that it would always be a part of his life.

He continued reading only for the television to pop on while a loud "Oyamada, Seno! Congratulations on becoming a Sekirei!" broke the silence. Instead of looking up, Seno grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. After placing the remote down, he went back to reading. It was peaceful...only for the television to pop back on.

"Oi! You turned me off in the middle of speaking! Who does - " and the television was turned off again.

"What was that Seno-kun?!" Tohru yelled from the kitchen as she had heard the television turn on.

"Sorry kaa-san! The TV had just turned on for a second! Don't worry though!" Seno yelled back while he kept reading his manga. He chuckled at one panel, but he groaned as the television turned back on.

"STOP TURNING OFF THE TV AND LET ME SPEAK!" the man on the TV angrily yelled while glaring at Seno from behind his glasses. Finally glancing up from the manga, Seno saw the chairman of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, glaring at him.

"What?" Seno finally replied causing Minaka to grit his teeth angrily. Seno watched the man go through several different expressions before finally ending on a calm one.

"Heh, I shouldn't be surprised on your behavior. You are the Child Genius after all. Anyway, I see that you have winged Yashima-chan," Minaka stated while running his hand through his hair. Seno just looked at him with a blank face before nodding in return. So something was going on...great.

Minaka chuckled at the boy's response before continuing, "Well then, I guess I should welcome you to the Sekirei Plan. As you can probably guess it involves people like Yashima-chan and their partners, 'Ashikabi.' The Sekirei will find their destined ones, Ashikabi, and as the plan progresses battle it out with each other until only one Sekirei and Ashikabi remain. The winners will be the ones to ascend and have the power to do whatever they want with the world!"

Seno just watched Minaka finish speaking with a pose causing him to roll his eyes. So Yashima is going to have to fight other Sekirei. Obviously, Minaka doesn't care about the Sekirei that much if he allows them to be forcefully bonded with people against their will. Seno growled while clenching a fist. He remembered looking up to this man as a child thanks to how smart he was, but he was no better than the scum who forced himself on Yashima.

Seno knew there were going to be Ashikabi and Sekirei who want nothing to do with the plan. Yet they are going to be forced into competing. And if the military planes he saw fly over the city a few weeks ago are anything to go by, they aren't allowed to leave.

There had to be some way around competing...or a way to stop the Plan altogether...Seno let a small chuckle leave his lips as he placed the One Piece manga on the floor. Looking up at Minaka, he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Okay Minaka-san, I'll be ready to compete, but don't expect me to lose. I'm sure you are going to keep me under surveillance along with everyone else who gets roped into this. And I bet this is a secret from common people right? Well, I told my mother so I hope that's okay. After all, my tou-san use to be a worker at MBI so I hope you can cut me some slack there," Seno told the chairman who watched Seno carefully before letting out a chuckle.

"Yes, that is fine Seno-kun," Seno flinched at this, "You'll receive the rest of Yashima-chan's clothing in a few days along with a MBI card. Don't abuse the privileges of the card, otherwise, we'll cut off the funds. I can't wait to see how far you go Seno. I know you'll keep me entertained," Minaka laughed as he cut the connection. Seno glared at the screen as he stood up to his feet.

"Trust me Minaka-teme, you'll be more than entertained. I promise," Seno whispered before calming down long enough to switch back to his childish self.

"I better go tell Kaa-chan to keep this a secret and what is going on! Then, I'll wake Yashima-chan up so we can talk about this! Plus, if I'm lucky I'll be able to introduce her to the fabulous life that comes with being an Otaku!" Seno happily cheered before running down the hall to the kitchen.

After running off, Yashima rolled over on the couch while smiling slightly in her sleep.

* * *

 _MBI_

"Hmph, interesting brat. I could tell that he won't be happily participating. I can't wait to see how he tries to fight it," Minaka muttered as he turned his chair around and watched Karasuba walk in with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did you want? I was busy," Karasuba questioned him while crossing her arms. Minaka just laughed at this as he turned his chair back around.

"Yes, I'm sure stalking a 15 year old boy is very important business," Minaka teased Karasuba who growled angrily at Minaka who just laughed harder at her response.

"Shut up bastard! What did you want?!" Karasuba angrily questioned Minaka while beginning to unsheathe her sword. Minaka heard her, but he didn't feel threatened. After all, he knew that she wouldn't kill him. He was the driving force of the Sekirei Plan after all. Reaching for some documents, he pulled them out and tossed them over his shoulder.

"After your winging with Natsuo, I need you to go on a small trip for me to Kuoh. Some interesting developments are happening there, and I'd like some more information. I would check with the satellites, but something is keeping me from observing the town. So I need you to check it out for me," Minaka told Karasuba who caught the documents and checked through them.

"You want me to watch some brat! No! I have business here! Send one of you pathetic human soldiers or one of the Squad Members!" Karasuba shouted angrily while holding her sword out.

Minaka sighed as he turned around and faced the enraged Sekirei.

"Listen Karasuba, this mission is going to take the expertise of someone who is capable of doing recon without being spotted. The other squad members aren't suited for this task. They don't have your experience. It will only take you a week so you will have plenty of time to stalk Seno-kun when you get back," Minaka told Karasuba with a face that basically said 'I'm not taking No for an answer.'

She growled angrily before swinging her blade and cutting through a nearby table. "Fine, but you owe me one Minaka," Karasuba growled out before stomping out of the room. The second the door closed behind her, Minaka heard shouts and angry yells from Karasuba. He sighed as he sent a message to the nurses to come up to collect the people on the receiving end of Karasuba's rage.

He turned back around and began typing on his computer before smirking as six images of six different people popped up onto the monitor with a seventh blurry image of what looked to be a teenage boy appearing as well. "So Seno-kun, it seems the information I received from the ship about seven heroic youths is coming true. You finally got your mark. Hahahaha! I can't wait to see what you all do!" Minaka shouted as he jumped out of his chair and began laughing.

Back at his house, Seno felt a cold chill hit him full force and a sense of foreboding begin to grow in the back of his mind. Under his shirt, a small symbol began to glow blue before vanishing.

 **AN And second chapter done! Yes, I am introducing something that inevitably ties together the main characters of the different Oppositeverse fics. I won't have it be a main thing in the fic (Except for the crossover parts with the other fics) so don't worry. Also, Karasuba is going on a mission which will let Seno bond more with Yashima and maybe wing another Sekirei without worry of a powerful bloodthirsty stalker watching him.**  
 **Continuing suggesting Sekirei!**  
 **Tohru will be the only other important OC (when not doing a crossover with another Oppositeverse fic) in the fic since she's Seno's mother. For those wondering, she's 35.**  
 **Flocks:**  
 **Seno: Yashima, Haihane, Akitsu, (WIP)**

 **Minato: Older Kusano (16)**  
 **I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, it really helps me continue writing. But please don't leave one if it's just to ask about another fic. I'm getting to them now that I've taken a break from Total Drama Hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! New chapter! Since I'm in a Sekirei mood from working on the rewrites of Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi chapters. Lets Begin!**  
 **I don't own Sekirei**  
 **Chapter 3**

Seno was happily sleeping on the floor with the volume of One Piece lying on his face. He had finished eating supper with his mother and went back to sit next to Yashima to wait on her to wake up. His mom gave him a blanket and wished him a good night sleep before heading to her room. Seno had changed into his custom Naruto pajamas, the Seventh Hokage symbol was on his back while Naruto and his team were scattered over the front. He had also made a custom hat like the one Naruto wears when he sleeps. He was fond of it.

Anyway, he had walked back into the living room and placed the blanket on Yashima before lying down next to the couch and continuing his reading of the manga. After awhile, he had decided to take a break and took out his phone. He had looked up a story written by an online short story writer who goes by the name _MasterWriter12_. He found the stories that he wrote excellent, and if he had to be honest, they were probably better than most of the anime or manga he's watched/read.

He connected with the protagonist of one story that the author had created about a boy who lost his father and had to grow up in a harsh world without him. It wasn't long, about three chapters, but it was so excellently written, Seno really didn't mind. Ever since finding that story, he had continued reading the stories written by the author, and he had planned to that night, but he saw that everything hadn't been updated which was weird since the author had always kept with the schedule he had set. Maybe something was going?

He had switched back over to the One Piece manga and decided to re-read it, but the events of the day and the reading finally caught back up with him, and he quickly passed out. Soon after falling asleep, one of Yashima's arms fell over the side of the couch and her hand gently lied on his cheek. Yashima seemed to be enjoying whatever dream she was having since she had been smiling ever since getting back to Seno's house. While Yashima slept, the bond with Seno she had developed seemed to grow with every pleasant dream she had.

Seno on the otherhand seemed to be having a nightmare. He kept moving back and forth while his breathing became more labored until finally he shot upwards with his eyes flying open. Looking back and forth, he saw that he was still in the living room. Gently placing the manga on the ground, he pressed his back against the couch and hugged his legs to his chest while looking down.

"I...I haven't witnessed that since it actually happened. A nightmare...I haven't had one since the night tou-san died. Why now?" Seno whispered to himself before glancing over at the happy Yashima. Remembering how he was able to form a bond with her even though she had one with that awful scum, Seno's mind began working in overdrive as he started coming up with theories.

He seemed to settle on one though as his face began to calm down slightly. "So...I can break the bonds between a Sekirei and Ashikabi, but I receive a negative feedback, in this case nightmares. That has to be it...and if those nightmares were the result of breaking a newly made bond...I'd hate to break a bond between a Sekirei and Ashikabi who are in love or best friends. I can't use this unless it's absolutely necessary," Seno muttered while looking at his hands.

Looking back at Yashima, he sighed before standing up and gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his right hand. He smiled slightly at the sight of her light snoring, happy face.

"I'm glad that you're having a good night. I guess I'll go get some manga. I'm not sleeping tonight," Seno gently murmured as he began to turn around only for a hand to gently grasp his own.

"Ashikabi...san?" he heard a fragile, gentle voice say behind him. He turned his head and saw a sleepy Yashima looking up at him.

Seno chuckled awkwardly as his face turned red. "Uh...yeah...I guess? Are you...okay Yashima-chan?" Seno asked her as he turned back around and bent down to be eye level with her while she was lying on the couch. She looked at him before nodding her head while bringing her other hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Seno smiled before settling on the floor again and tilting his head to the side.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did, I was having a nightmare and-" Seno was cut off as Yashima quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulders while looking at him with concern.

"A nightmare?! Are you alright?!" she questioned him as she began shaking him back and forth which caught him offguard. Seno quickly brought his hands up and gently grabbed her wrists and pried them off his shoulders before she embedded her fingers in them (she had a lot of strength on her). He looked at her again and saw that she was concerned causing him to smile.

He stood up enough to move over and sit next to her on the couch. "It's alright Yashima-chan! I'll be fine! I was caught offguard because I haven't had one in awhile, but I'm good now. Thank you for the concern though. I just realized, I haven't introduced myself to you yet, have I? I am Oyamada, Seno. The greatest otaku that you will ever meet! The. Greatest. Ever. Never let anyone tell you differently," Seno explained while looking at her very seriously causing her to move back a little in confusion.

"Um...alright? So Seno-sama - " Yashima stopped talking as Seno gently brought his finger up to her lips. She looked down at him in confusion while he smiled back up at her.

"Seno-kun. Okay? I'm not above you in anyway. I am your Ashikabi. You are my Sekirei. We are on equal grounds. In fact, you are apparently going to be fighting? Then in all honestly, you are on even higher footing than me! Maybe I should be calling you Yashima-sama...Yashima-hime?" Seno teasingly questioned her while looking away with a faux thinking face. Yashima's face went bright red when she heard that so she quickly brought her hands up.

"No no, Yashima-chan is just fine! And you are my Ashikabi. You saved me from having to be with that... **thing**. I could never repay you," Yashima told him while looking away as slight tears began to form in her eyes at the memory of the forced winging. Seno wiped off his childishness as he saw her begin to shiver.

Bringing his hand to her cheek, he gently turned her head to look back at him. Seeing the tears begin to stream down her face, he began to gently wipe them away with his thumb before moving closer to her and wrapping his other arm around her to bring them closer. Flushing slightly while trying to hold back her tears, Yashima quickly wrapped her own arms around him while lying her head into the crook of his neck. Seno quickly corrected how close he was so that she wouldn't hurt her neck (considering she was about two-three inches taller than him).

"It's going to be okay Yashima-hime, I don't know how, but I broke the connection he forced on you. You're free from him, and I promise that you are going to have a great life from now. I'm not sure why I would be your Ashikabi. I mean, I'm just a childish otaku who doesn't have any friends other than my kaa-chan, but I won't let you live an awful life. I know that you are going to have to compete in this 'Sekirei Plan,' but we are not and I repeat 'not' going to play by the normal rules. I won't explain it now, since it's the middle of the night, but I will tell you soon what I have planned. All you need to be concerned with is getting back to bed, perhaps on an actual bed and not the couch. Come on, up you go," Seno told her before moving his arms to have one loop under her legs and her back.

Yashima's face went red when she realized that he was holding her bridal style. She had heard that some Sekirei thought of the bond as marriage, but did her Ashikabi? Technically, they were bonded forever...and he was adorable...Yashima quickly hid her face in his chest as it got even redder.

Seno, while not realizing why she did it, just chuckled before heading down the hallway to the guest room. Quietly sneaking pass his mother's door so that he wouldn't accidentally wake her (as kind as his mother was, she was terrifying if woken in the middle of the night without a good reason). As he turned the corner, he saw her hand move up pass his face. Stopping for a moment, he glanced down at her in confusion only to feel his little hat get taken off his head.

"Ack!" Seno gasped in shock as he moved to stop her only to remember he was holding her so he quickly recovered to keep from dropping her; however, his hat fell off his head and onto her chest which she quickly grabbed and held close.

"This is soooo cute...And it smells like you," Yashima happily sighed causing Seno to look down at her in confusion and wonder. _"How does she know what I smell like already?"_ Seno thought before sighing as he saw how tight her hold on the hat was. He wasn't getting it back...at least not tonight.

Continuing on his way, he slowly opened the door with his foot (thank goodness he lived in Japan where they had sliding doors). Walking in, he moved over to the bed and gently placed Yashima on it.

"Okay! This is your room Yashima-hime! I'd give you my room since it has a softer bed, but it's full of anime, manga, video games, autographs...anyway, it's full of stuff, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with all that stuff. I'll see you in the morning Yashima-hime! Just a forewarning, my kaa-chan is excited to meet you! So be prepared for lots of tight hugs! Night!" Seno happily told her as he turned to head to his room only to be yanked into the bed with Yashima.

He quickly found his face pressed into her bust with his vision turning to white while her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Don't leave..." Yashima trailed off as she gently placed her head on his while slowly closing her eyes. Seno just lied there in shock while trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. He was lying in bed, with a beautiful girl a couple of years older than him. As childish as he acted, his more mature side was still in there just like his super genius. He wasn't immune to thoughts about girls every now and then...plus there was enough scenes with girls in anime and manga.

He felt her breathing slow down as she fell back asleep causing him to mentally laugh awkwardly. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her and closed his eyes. He wasn't getting free anytime soon so he might as well go to sleep...hopefully he won't have anymore nightmares.

He slowly fell asleep as well while snuggling into her bust more while she happily tightened her grip. He slowly began to shake and move about, but Yashima, in her sleep, began to hum as she calmly began to run her hands up and down his back in a soft, calming motion. While it didn't keep the nightmares from coming, it lessened the severity.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Yashima was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. She still had Seno's pajama hat on, she refused to part with it after they had woken up, and she had her hands in her lap while looking around shyly. Now that she was completely awake, she had realized that she was going to be meeting her ashikabi's mother and that she finally was united with her destined one.

She looked over at Seno next to her. He was reading one of his manga while eating spoonfuls of cereal. She suddenly heard footsteps heading their way. They had woken up before his mother, and he offered to get her some food. She was embarrassed to find out that even though he was physically smaller than her, he still weighed more than her by 10 lbs. When he told her that he knew she weighed less than him, apparently he could gain a guess on how much she weighed in comparison to himself by carrying her several times, he told her that she was going to start eating three meals a day.

This caused her to experience so much happiness. Back at the MBI, other Sekirei would steal food from her thanks to her shy demeanor so she rarely got to eat three meals a day. That plus going three days looking for her Ashikabi without her MBI card (she really hoped they sent a new one) left her a starving mess. This thought caused her to immediately begin checking herself to make sure she looked presentable when she met her mother-in-law...

Seno stopped reading and looked over at Yashima who had stopped moving. She was sitting in place with her mouth hanging partly open while staring off into space. Looking back and forth, he didn't really see anything that would cause this so he gently nudged her.

"Uh Yashima-hime are you okay?" Seno questioned her, but she continued staring. His mother had walked in at that moment and happily clapped her hands together.

"Oh my is this - HELLO OYAMADA-SAN! I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" Tohru's eyes widened as Yashima hopped out of her seat and bowed to her while yelling. Looking down in surprise while her son was trying not to laugh at the sight, she tried to come up with a response only for Yashima to shoot back up.

"Oh no! I just embarrassed myself in front of Seno-kun's kaa-chan! How am I going to be a good daughter-in-law if I can't even speak to her properly!" Yashima began complaining, but both Seno and Tohru caught what she said causing both a coughing fit (Seno cursed his timing on swallowing more cereal) and an excited squeal. Before Yashima knew it, Tohru was holding her hands with sparkling eyes.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you'd be my future daughter! Come on! Breakfast can wait! Seno-kun, we'll be back, it's time for kaa-chan and Yashima-chan to bond!" Tohru happily told her son before yanking Yashima out of the kitchen and to the bathroom where their hot springs was located.

Seno hit his chest to calm himself down before looking over in the direction they headed off in. "Of course kaa-chan is taking her to the hot springs...I mean no sane person can bond with someone over breakfast. Why is my kaa-chan the weird one...I really hope she doesn't act the same way if I wing another Sekirei..." Seno muttered to himself before picking up his bowl and chugging down the rest of his breakfast since Yashima was no longer in the room.

Placing the bowl in the sink, he continued his reading and headed into the living room. As he began to sit down, he heard his cell phone begin to ring on the table. Glancing down at it, he saw that it said 'Unknown Number' on it causing his eyebrow to raise. Picking the phone up, he looked at it with suspicion before shrugging and answering, "Moshi moshi!"

The person on the other line was silent for a moment before finally replying, "Really...a stranger calls and you answer like that? You are the Child Genius after all."

"Eh, I hear that a lot. I don't consider myself one, but whatever. Anyway, I'm in the middle of a manga so unless this is important...actually even if it's important, I don't have time to talk so please speak fast," Seno told the person while continuing to read the manga.

The person on the other just sighed while contemplating on if they should have even called. Finally, they decided to quickly get the call over with.

"Listen, I know you have had a stalker over the last few weeks. I want to warn you to watch out for her. She is the most dangerous Sekirei, yes I know about Sekirei, that is on the planet at the moment. She might not be as strong as the Pillar, but she is much more unhinged. She will not stop at anything to get you," the caller told Seno who froze at this bit of information.

He has been curious about his stalker for awhile now, and he wasn't going to lie. After learning that Sekirei react to their Ashikabi, he was beginning to think it might have been one who was reacting to him, but was still unsure about winging themselves to him. This bit of info though...he was now worried, not about himself, but for Yashima and his kaa-chan. This person knew where he lived, and if she is as dangerous as the person on the phone is making her out to be then she would have no qualms going through them to get to him.

"Why?" Seno replied with one word while placing his manga down.

"Why what?" the person replied with confusion evident in their voice. Pulling his phone away from his ear, Seno began typing away on the keyboard.

It took a few minutes, but he finally smirked as the screen on his phone changed from a small green phone icon that represented he was in the middle of a call to the image of a girl with pink hair that was styled in a side ponytail while using two daisy clips. She had a young face, but he could tell she was probably Yashima's age. The girl gasped as she realized she was looking at him on her phone. He had a small smile on his face as he finally got a good look at the mystery caller.

"Hello Pink-chan, you look very beautiful~ Now then...why are you warning me?" he questioned the girl causing her face to turn red at his compliment before quickly turning into an embarrassed frown.

"Shut up baka! I'm trying to save you, and you're teasing me! What kind of jerk does that?!" she angrily yelled at him causing him to laugh lightly before looking at her seriously.

"Okay, I'm done acting childish. This is serious. I'm worried about my kaa-chan and Yashima-chan. I want to know why you are warning me about this. What do you get out of helping me...unless?" Seno stopped talking as he looked closer at her. She was wearing a dark kimono-like shirt, and he couldn't completely tell, but from what he could see of her arms she appeared to be quite toned. "Are you a Sekirei?" he questioned the girl who gasped.

"Wha-How-I mean what make you...Fine! Yes! Okay! I shouldn't even be warning you. I know she'd kill me if she found out, but I can't let you go through something as dreadful as being her Ashikabi!" the girl yelled to him while looking down fearfully as the thought of that entered her mind.

It didn't take long for Seno to understand what was happening. Now that he thought about it, he began to recall a faint memory of bumping into a pink haired girl whenever heading to the gym to pick up some yoga mats for his kaa-chan. It was always brief, but the memory had begun to resurface thanks to her yelling now sounding exactly the same whenever he bumped into her.

"What's your name?" Seno asked the girl catching her offguard. Crossing her arms and looking away with a pout, she kept quiet before finally replying, "Benitsubasa."

"Crimson Wings...that's a nice name. I like the sound of it. Listen, thank you for warning me about my stalker. I promise I won't let anyone find out that you contacted me. If you ever need anything, you have my number. We should talk next time we bump into each other at the gym," Seno calmly told the girl who felt her face begin to heat up. She shyly looked at the ground and nodded her head causing him to smile.

"Well then Beni-hime, text me later. Bye!" Seno happily told the girl and hung up while letting out a slight laugh at the sight of her shocked face at his nickname for her, "I hope Yashima-hime is fine with me getting another Sekirei in the future..."

Seno sighed before looking over at his manga. Deciding against going back to reading, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Changing the channgel, he finally found an episode of Code Geass causing him to cheer in happiness.

He knew that he was going to find a way around this dangerous stalker, and keep his family safe, but at the moment, he wasn't sure how. Plus there was the fact that this stalker was a Sekirei, and she was more than likely reacting to him. He is more than willing to wing any Sekirei reacting to him so they wouldn't go through a forced winging like Yashima, but this...was he really willing to endanger everyone else?

Oh how he began to miss his normal otaku life. Having to deal with space waifus was hard!...Why was he beginning to use otaku lingo in the narration? Now he really was grasping for straws.

 **And chapter 3 ends! Benitsubasa is introduced! She will not be winged for a few chapters, same for Haihane. Tohru is taking to Yashima very quickly plus we get some bonding between Seno and Yashima. Seems she's taking a liking to things with his scent, very Musubi of her.**  
 **And Seno is beginning to show more of his serious side thanks to all of these things going on in his life. Is he happy? So-So, happy about Yashima, not happy about decreased otaku time.**  
 **Plus he learns of Karasuba's motives. What is he going to do?**

 **Flocks:**  
 **Seno: Yashima, Haihane, Akitsu, Benitsubasa, (WIP)**

 **Minato: Older Kusano (16)**  
 **Please read and review!**  
 **Don't worry, still working on The Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi Revised chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**And a new chapter is added! To be honest, I was going to update Oppositeverse: Mage Brothers next, but I'm not at home where my Negima volumes are to help me stay on track with the characters so I don't accidentally write them out of character, and I realized that the other Oppositeverse fic that is not at least four chapters long is this one, sooo...I hope you all like this chapter!**  
 **Don't own Sekirei, just the OCs**

 **Chapter 4**

Seno yawned as he opened his eyes. Reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he realized that his arms were restricted to his sides causing him to widen his eyes in shock before remembering why. Looking to his left, he smiled slightly as he saw the sleeping face of Yashima. She was wearing his (actually she's been wearing it every day so it's pretty much her's now) sleeping hat while softly snoring and resting her head on his small chest. It's been four days since he winged Yashima and three days since he got the phone call from Benitsubasa.

After waking up the second morning with Yashima in his bed, he quickly realized that this was going to be a normal thing. As he reached over to tickle her sides to weaken her grip, she rolled over and yanked him along for the ride causing him to yelp in shock. After a few seconds, Seno found himself lying on top of her with his face buried in her chest while she held his head in place with a slight blush on her face as she began muttering in her sleep.

And of course, his mother chose that moment to come wake them up. "Seno-kun, Yashima-chan, good mor...ning...Really Seno-kun...I said wait until you were 20 to make me a grandmother..." Tohru slowly said as she glared down at her son, who shivered in fear even though he couldn't see her face. Trying to free himself, he found his efforts futile as Yashima was too strong causing him to mentally cry.

"I always wanted my Seno-kun to act older, but not like this...Oh am I going to be the kaa-chan of a pervert?" Tohru said in a dramatic voice as she turned away from the scene which caused Seno to sweatdrop as he realized that his mother was just teasing him at this point. Deciding to go with his initial plan, he brought his hands up and tickled Yashima's sides causing her to giggle in her sleep before finally pulling away from his head to reach down to his hands only for him to move them and shoot up off her.

"Oh thank goodness! Air...Kaa-chaaannnn! You're so mean! I was suffocating in that hug!" Seno whined to his mother who just giggled into her fist as she looked over at her son as he sat up on his bed. Walking over to him, she ruffled his hair which caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"Please honey, you've been in more suffocating hugs than that before," Tohru told her son who looked back at her blankly before pointing at her causing her to stick her tongue back out at him. "Yes, like my hugs," Tohru replied back before heading out of the room to go and start on breakfast.

SIghing under his breath, Seno got off his bed and walked over to his closet. Opening the doors, he pushed his various anime DVDs and Blu-Rays to the side as he reached in and pulled out a red and blue button-up shirt, a pair of white and black pants, and a normal pair of black shoes. Glancing back to make sure that Yashima was still asleep, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes. After straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes, he reached up and ran his hand through his hair enough to get it into the messy style that he liked.

With his pajamas under one arm, he walked over to the sleeping Yashima, bent down, and kissed her cheek before turning and heading out of the room, while grabbing a One Punch Man manga volume off the shelf near the door.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he headed to the bathroom, placed his pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper, and then headed to the living room to relax on the couch. Looking around the house, he could feel that the atmosphere had changed...something was different. Hearing the humming from his mother, he smiled as it was something that he hasn't heard coming from her in a long time. It was like...life has been brought into the house.

It wouldn't do justice to say that Yashima and Tohru had become friends the day they met. Seno knew his mom considered Tohru family already. He would go so far as to say that she would lay down her life if it meant that Yashima would live, and his mother wasn't one to do that so readily. His mother...she was a kind, gentle woman, but she really showed this to her family and loved ones. While she was kind to strangers, she wouldn't be so ready to just throw her life away.

Seno though, he could see that Tohru saw Yashima as her daughter already, and Yashima easily saw Tohru as her mother. From what Yashima has told him, Sekirei never really had kaa-chans or tou-sans. While some Sekirei might have had really kind adjustors who treated them like their own kids, the bulk didn't. Yashima sadly was one of the few who weren't lucky enough to have a motherly/fatherly adjustor. So Seno was more than happy to let Yashima spend as much time as she wanted with his mom.

Groaning as he realized that he had drifted off into thinking about Sekirei matters again, he quickly opened his manga and began reading while drowning out everything else in the house. There was something about watching Saitama blow through enemies and then act all goofy and happy afterwards as if nothing happened that just really helped Seno connect with him...even if Seno couldn't blow people away with a single hit. Yet! He will work on the technology!...when he finally stops being an otaku...so never!

Smiling as he turned a page, he immersed himself deeper into the story. In the background, Yashima emerged from Seno's bedroom wearing a long white night gown while her (Seno's) sleeping hat hangs loosely on her head. Yawning into her hand, she walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tohru who looked over and happily greeted her.

"Hello Yashima-chan! Seno-kun is in the living room reading manga like usual. Would you like to help me make some breakfast? I'm sure Seno-kun would love it if his wife made him breakfast," Tohru teased the tired Yashima who blushed slightly at the thought of Seno fawning over breakfast while complimenting her skill. Nodding her head, she moved to help Tohru begin with breakfast.

As he began to turn the next page, Seno heard a small irritating sound which he chose to ignore. After hearing it again, he finally heard his kaa-chan's voice which caused him to groan as he put his manga down and looked over at the front door when he heard the door bell ring. Realizing that was the cause of his disturbance, he growled as he stood up and walked over to the door.

Yanking it open, he was ready to yell only to stop as he saw two tall men dressed in black standing there. Blinking up at them, Seno's head tilted to the side as he said, "You with the Men in Black?"

"No, that's the MIB, we're the MBI. Here's Yashima's clothes, her MBI card, and her weapon is over in the yard. She'll need it for later," the man in the front said before turning and walking off. Seno watched the pair walk off before looking to the side and gasping in shock.

"Holy crap! Yashima-hime, you're weapon is an enormous hammer! What the heck?!" Seno yelled in shock as he saw the second most anime thing ever in real life (it was hard to beat light wings emerging from a kiss). Yashima heard him and ran over to his side where she smiled.

"It's finally here!" she happily said as she walked outside and lifted it into the air with one hand causing Seno's jaw to drop even more. How did Yashima even get force winged by that scum? She's freaking strong! Yashima happily hummed to herself as she walked into the house while being careful to not break the door frame. Seno just watched her head on in while mentally making sure to never tick her off in the future. She might be shy now, but the longer she spends time with his mom, the more likely she'll grow a scary side like her and getting punched from Yashima would be much more painful than his mom punching him.

Gulping at the thought, he turned around and headed back to the couch while closing the door behind him. Setting the box of her clothes down, he looked at the MBI card and began examining it. While it has 'unlimited funds', that's obviously a lie since Minaka told him that he'd be cut off should he recklessly spend money using them. Honestly, he didn't want to use it either since it connected him to the awful organization.

Then again, his own history connects him to the organization so...Sighing at the thought, he placed the card in the box and carried it to Yashima's room (which she barely used).

"With all this sudden Sekirei stuff, my life has been turned upside-down. While, I'm happy Yashima-hime is in my life now, it's so hard to continue acting like a child...especially with the MBI, crazy stalker Sekirei, and various other things getting in the way. I need to go on a walk...Get my mind off things for a few minutes. Maybe I can go to that convention that's coming to town this weekend. Hm, what should I cosplay as? Maybe Luffy...maybe Saitama! I could always go with Axel from Kingdom Hearts...Axel is always a great choice...yep, I'm going as Axel! Maybe Yashima can go as Xion! Be kind of funny considering she's taller than me while Axel is twice as tall as Xion," Seno happily muttered to himself as he took out his phone to order two Organization XIII cloaks, an Axel wig, and a Xion wig.

Yashima might not know about her future cosplaying, but she'll know...she'll know. And she'll be fine with it, she will be fine with it. As he ordered the costumes, he noticed a notification coming from the top of his phone. After pressing the order button, he tapped on it and saw that Benitsubasa had sent him a message. Apparently, the Sekirei who was stalking him is heading out of town in three days. Well that's good, give him a break from the constant feeling of eyes watching him as he heads down the sidewalk.

But...it also means, she might do something right before leaving. That...that is something that he'll have to look out for. Sending a thank you message to the Sekirei who was helping him out, he tapped a few buttons on his phone and quickly found himself sent to a database that would be forbidden to everyone, but a select few. Making sure to be careful, he began scanning for any new pieces of information that could help him out in the Sekirei Plan, whether offensively or defensively.

Apparently...someone named Higa was capturing Sekirei and force winging them as was a boy named Mikogami who was around his age? Hm...as much as he feels sorry for these Sekirei, he also knew that this meant he was in trouble should he run into them. As much as they probably don't want to be with those two, they still had to listen to them...unless...Looking down at his hands, Seno flinched at the memories of the nightmares he received from breaking Yashima new bond with the piece of scum. Who knows how long some of these Sekirei have been force bonded to these two. The nightmares could be awful...but still...

Sighing, he shook his head before looking over at something interesting that caught his eye. Apparently, a Sekirei had escaped the MBI just a few hours ago after her adjustor messed up and caused her to be unwingable...

Immediately disconnecting from his link, he erased every inch of data left on his phone that connected him to the link before starting up his usual program to hide the leftover traces. Putting his phone in his pocket, he walked into the kitchen and saw that Yashima had continued with her assisting Tohru after storing the hammer away.

"Yashima-hime, I have a question for you," Seno told Yashima as he entered. Hearing Seno, Yashima turned around and smiled at him. The sight of her smiling instantly caused Seno to smile as well. She looked so much better with a smile on her face instead of that sad, broken look she had when he saw her get winged the first time.

"What would losing the ability be like to a Sekirei?" Seno questioned Yashima who looked at him in shock before slowly bringing her hand up to her chest. Looking to the floor sadly, she slowly began speaking while trying to come up with the words to accurately answer his question.

"It would be like...the only reason for our existence is gone. Our connection to our Ashikabi creates a spiritual bond that is so strong when our Ashikabi dies, we die as well. While that might not sound good for the Ashikabi, if they are kind that is, it just shows how much the Sekirei care for their Ashikabi. It allows them to feel a kind of love that is nearly impossible for people who aren't Ashikabi's or Sekirei to feel. For a Sekirei to lose their ability to get winged...I feel so sorry for them...why do you ask?" Yashima questioned Seno only to realize that he was staring at her in shock. Looking back at him in confusion after a few seconds, Yashima said, "Is something wrong Seno-kun?"

Seno had no idea just how...deep their connection was. Okay, this just shows that he was going to have to be more careful in the future. But, it also means one thing.

"Just a little shocked since you never really told me how deep our connection was. Yashima-hime, kaa-chan, go ahead and eat breakfast without me. I have something I need to do real quick. I promise that I will be back as soon as I can. And when I get back, I'll be more than happy to eat the breakfast you made for me Yashima-hime," Seno told the two before finishing by kissing Yashima's cheek and heading for the door.

Shocked at the random question, the kiss on her cheek, and his sudden departure, Yashima just fell back on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Tohru just pondered her son's actions before sighing and deciding to trust that her son wasn't going to do something stupid. Then again...he did get in a fight with a thirty year old man about which character from some old anime series was the best...okay, maybe she should be a little concerned for what her son was going to do.

"Tohru-kaa-san...what should I do?" Yashima questioned Tohru as she looked from where Seno walked away to where Tohru was standing. Tohru looked away slightly before sighing and walking over to the girl she considered her daughter.

"Yashima-chan, let's trust that Seno-kun knows what he is doing. I know he might be childish, you've seen it, but we both know that he also is a very smart individual. I've worried about him ever since he began acting differently as a child, but when he came home with you, I could see the true Seno that he keeps locked away under his childish self beginning to emerge. So I believe that he will come back home just fine. Now how about we finish that breakfast that Seno-kun is looking forward to eating?" Tohru told Yashima who looked down for a moment before smiling back at her and nodding brightly.

* * *

 _In the Park_

"I'm broken...no one will ever want me..." a figure muttered to themself as they sat on a bench with a jacket wrapped tightly around them. The jacket was stained with fresh blood, and the person looked to not be wearing any clothes underneath the jacket yet they weren't shivering at all in the cold. It was still quite early so it was still quite cold out.

On the left side of the park, a limo rolled up. The door opened to reveal a teenage boy along with a taller man with a long scarf wrapped around his neck. "Now remember Mutsu, I want that unwingable Sekire for my collection! Do not fail in getting her!" the teenager told the man who sighed before reaching over to his sword and stepping out of the limo.

"Yeah yeah Mikogami, I'll be back in a minute," the man told him before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

On the east entrance, Seno stepped through the entrance and began looking around. Spotting a figure on the bench, he nodded his head. Bringing his hand, he saw a white-ish orange aura emanate from it. "Okay...let's do this," he whispered to himself before walking on in.

 **And end of chapter! I know it was short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! We end with Seno heading to Akitsu's location. It seems Yashima was able to get Seno to see how awful not being able to be winged is, and he wants to try and fix it. Plus, it seems that Seno is already thinking about the possibility of unwinging forced winged Sekirei.**  
 **Also it seems Yashima and Tohru have grown close in the past few days. And, he is still in contact with Benitsubasa. Plus...Seno is planning to go to an anime convention with Yashima (She'll find out later) as Axel and Xion from Kingdom Hearts. We all know one thing...Axel and Xion need a Roxas...so...who wants a cosplaying Akitsu to be Roxas? ^^**  
 **Anyway, keep up with the suggestions for the harem please! I'd love to see more suggestions (note, please do not ask for Female Minato. Minato will be male and paired with Older Kusano)**  
 **Flocks:**  
 **Seno: Yashima, Haihane, Akitsu, Benitsubasa, (WIP)**

 **Minato/Older Kusano**  
 **Please read and review**


End file.
